In general, vehicles mean transportation apparatuses driving on roads or tracks using fossil fuels or electricity as power sources.
In addition to a function that the vehicle transports goods and a person, the vehicle generally includes an audio device and a video device so that a driver is able to listen to music and view an image while driving. A navigation device displaying a path to a destination desired by the driver is also widely installed therein.
Recently, a necessity that the vehicle communicates with an external device has been gradually increased.
For example, in a navigation function of guiding on a route to a destination, information on traffic conditions is required in order to search for an optimum route. Since the traffic conditions are variable, the vehicle may need to obtain the information on the traffic conditions in real time.